


communion

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is always time for worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	communion

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [oremus](http://archiveofourown.org/series/159740) series

erwin’s bed was wide and deep, more an altar for worship than a place to lay one’s head. when erwin returned home, levi was spread across the smoke blue sheets. erwin took in his high, proud buttocks, the web of cabochon scales as they crept up his back between his wings, and the inky depths of his hair as he rolled over.

levi’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths and every patch of skin that remained seemed dipped in crimson. erwin’s mate was in heat.

he stood beside the bed, extending a nail to touch levi’s sternum where a particular scale glistened like starlight. levi’s chest stilled and he opened his eyes. they were intensely dark and erwin licked his lips at the sight. his hand moved lower, tracing the sweetness of levi’s cock.

"have you been waiting long, my fair?"

levi shook his head as erwin’s finger continued its maddening path.

"a moment away from you is too long from my liking."

levi’s head tipped back and he sniffed the air. he could smell erwin’s sex, longed to lap the smoked semen from his cock.

erwin’s finger made its way up, passing across levi’s lips. there was the smooth wetness of his tongue before erwin’s nail made a sharp movement and nicked levi’s bottom lip.

levi’s eyes cleared, head lolling on the sheets. erwin lapped up the blood, soothing the sting he had caused. a hand twisted into his fur - 'closer' - but erwin kept his exploration languid.

"i can smell you."

the softest moan, levi’s head turning back toward him.

"sunshine and cleanliness."

erwin touched where levi’s rosary once lay. some of his fingers still bore their mark, and levi still kissed them. erwin relished the attention, levi so small in his lap but the gesture so big and meaningful.

levi still wore the marks of erwin’s passion on his jaw and throat, perfect half moons of his teeth branded into his pale flesh.

when his patience wore thin, erwin added another and another, nipping at levi’s skin until it reddened further. his large hand across levi’s stomach could gauge the quickening of his breath and he pulled away completely when it reached its peak.

"no," levi whispered and erwin smiled.

"how long have you been craving me, my love?"

levi shook his head, arching off the bed in a blind search for contact.

"oh, my pale priest, what have i done to you?"

clawed fingers dug into the sheets, threatening to tear the weave to shreds.

levi calmed when erwin cupped his cock in a warm palm. his middle finger rubbed between levi’s cheeks. erwin was greeted with the loveliest sounds.

levi’s thigh trembled against erwin’s lips as he traced the edge of flesh and scale with great care. his finger continued to tease and levi continued to burn white hot against him. there was a gasp as erwin’s dry finger pressed inside the scantest inch and levi convulsed.

he had reached the precipice; it was time he be undone completely.

erwin woke him with a kiss, pulling back so levi snapped at the air between them. claws scratched at his chest and erwin’s arm went around a trim waist to hold him as they kissed. every time was different and there was a place in erwin’s mind where he cataloged each one.

he licked from bitten lips to the craggy skin around a proud, pearlescent horn protruding from levi’s forehead. a shudder rolled through levi’s body but he suppressed a gasp in order to pull away and sink his teeth into erwin’s neck. levi’s tail wrapped around his cock, stroking thrice.

it took erwin by surprise and the groan in his chest reverberated like chants through a cathedral. his hands grasped ripe buttocks, parting and teasing with a leaking, curved cock.

levi went still, trying to impale himself, but erwin was already rolling them over.

"how worked up you are," he observed.

levi huffed before burying his face into erwin’s fur.

"you are like a hot stone against me. perhaps i will nap like this." heels rapped at his back like a child throwing a tantrum and erwin laughed. "you know i cannot resist you."

hands enclosed around levi’s waist and he was pulled into a straddling position. levi reached over for a jar of salve and warmed a generous amount between his fingers. he ran them between his cheeks, the salve melting as it touched his skin.

"yes. open yourself for me."

it was always a show on levi’s part, gasping lips and hard, little cock turning the scales across his belly to pearls.

finger curled around erwin’s horn to keep himself balanced as he eased down.

it was erwin’s turn to feel overwhelmed, watching his love ride him. levi’s movements were precise and hard and erwin felt rocked to his core as his mate took his pleasure.

"erwin."

his eyes were clouded again but he was very much aware. his wings unfurled and beat the air. erwin was stronger and kept him on his lap, fingers counting the scales across his back as he thrust up. he wanted to fill levi to fullness, until he was numb to everything but erwin’s warmth.

"ssh," he hushed and the wings folded back as delicately as paper intricately formed into the shape of an animal.

the heat of levi’s body began to cool but erwin quickly heated him up once more. his nails scratched levi’s chest and he lapped up the blood from a deeper cut, mouth tripping over levi’s chin as he gasped, allowing his tongue to plunder the sweetness of his spit.

levi keened, going limp as a dying bird, when erwin came with a growl. his tail licked erwin’s knees before going still. erwin stayed inside him, their bodies cooling together.

levi’s kiss was all sweetness, arms around erwin’s shoulders as they shared breath. he pulled up to get closer and whimpered into erwin’s mouth as smoky come painted his thighs in drizzles and smears.

erwin’s fingers stirred feathers and caressed cabochons as levi slept, legs tucked between erwin’s and his head pillowed on his furred chest.  
he could smell them in the air and woven into the sheets.

levi moved and erwin held his breath. it was a wonder he hadn’t perished from doing so. his fair never ceased to rob him of so many faculties.


End file.
